


Raccoons

by MarsMarshall



Category: The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: Drabble, Gen, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMarshall/pseuds/MarsMarshall
Summary: A short drabble that takes place sometime in the first few books.
Relationships: Jane Penderwick & Skye Penderwick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Raccoons

Jane pressed her face up against the window. Little grey bandits flitted back and forth in the bushes. “Skye, come look at this!”

After a few moments, her sister appears and got on the couch next to her. “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“There are raccoons down there. They’re a little hard to see. They blend in with the night, like ninjas.” Raccoons were known for looking a bit like ninjas, right?

Skye pressed her forehead against the glass. “Oh, yeah!” She didn’t see those every day.

Jane said, “We should name that one Solomon.”

“Sure, whatever.”


End file.
